dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Butterfly
Song Information 1stMIX Version Artist: SMiLE.dk BPM: 135 Composition/Lyrics: Robert Uhmann, Robin Rex Vocals: SMiLE.dk First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution Other Appearances: *Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection *Dance Dance Revolution ULTRAMIX 3 *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Length: 1:34 2008 X-edit Artist: SMiLE.dk BPM: 135 Composition/Lyrics: Robert Uhmann, Robin Rex Vocals: SMiLE.dk First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution X CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ Butterfly,Boys and DUB-I-DUB Pack *DanceDanceRevolution MUSIC FIT Length: 1:38 Lyrics Ai yai yai Ai yai yai Ai yai yai Where's my samurai? I'm searching for a man All across Japan Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who is strong But still a little shy Yes, I need, I need my samurai Ai yai yai I'm your little butterfly Green, black, and blue Make the colors in the sky. Ai yai yai I'm your little butterfly Green, black, and blue Make the colors in the sky. I've been searching in the woods And high upon the field Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who won't regret To keep me in his nest Yes, I need, I need my samurai Ai yai yai I'm your little Butterfly Green, black, and blue Make the colors in the sky. Ai yai yai I'm your little Butterfly Green, black, and blue Make the colors in the sky. Remixes/Song Connections *A speed remix of Butterfly, named butterfly (UPSWING MIX), appears on Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX. *Another remix, titled BUTTERFLY (KCP KUNG-FU MIX), can be found in DanceManiaX. *A trance remix of Butterfly, BUTTERFLY(DELACTION REMIX), appears on pop'n music 13 カーニバル CS. *A trance remix of Butterfly, BUTTERFLY(DELACTION REMIX), appears on DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA 2. *A trance remix of Butterfly, BUTTERFLY(DELACTION REMIX), appears on DanceDanceRevolution Ace Arcade. *A new cut of Butterfly, Butterfly (2008 X-edit), appears on DanceDanceRevolution X. **Incidentally, both the original Butterfly and its 2008 version appear on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, with the former being part of the game's 2ndMIX mode. *An 8-bit remix of Butterfly appears in Dance Dance Revolution GB, a DDR game made for Game Boy Color. Trivia *Butterfly is considered one of DanceDanceRevolution's trademark songs, and one of the most played songs in the series. *Butterfly marks SMiLE.dk's first appearance in the DanceDanceRevolution series. *On DDR S+ and DDR MUSIC FIT, Butterfly (2008 X-edit) is simply known as Butterfly. *Prior to its appearance on DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, the original Butterfly's songwheel capitalization was BUTTERFLY. It is still stylized as butterfly on the banner. *Buterfly is a Dancemania song, originating from the album Dancemania 10. *Butterfly recieved it's own dance routine in DDR X AC. It's been also carried to DDR MUSIC FIT. *Strangely enough, the 8-bit remix of Butterfly from Dance Dance Revolution GB actually runs at a tempo of 128.4 BPM instead of the normal 135. Difficulty & Notecounts DanceDanceRevolution difficulty rated from 1 to 10 through DDR SuperNOVA2, and 1 to 20 through DDR X. 1stMIX Version Category:Songs Category:SMiLE.dk Songs Category:Dancemania Songs Category:DDR Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Revived Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Licensed Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:DDR GB Songs Category:Songs with Dance Routines